The Twilight Saga Reborn
by alisa4ever21
Summary: I live for happiness with him, and my family. But that seemed near impossible. Someone or something was always after us. I always felt like someone was watching me, but I thought it paranoia. I didn't know I would face all of the hurt and heartbreak that I did, that I would be the one to find myself in situation after situation. This is the beginning of it, starting with happiness.


**The Twilight Saga Reborn**

**Author's note**: I have been slacking off a lot, I have time to update but, I just don't. I had posted this a while ago and now I'm posting it again with some changes, so here is the preface.

Look out for:

**Shifters**

**Galaxy**

**Terrestrial 13**

**Ghost whisperer**

**Code: misc.**

**Blindness**

**The Twilight Saga Reborn**

**The Twilight Saga New Moon Reborn**

**The Twilight Saga Eclipse Reborn**

**The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Reborn**

**The Twilight Saga Midnight Sun**

**The Twilight Saga Breaking Dusk**

**The Twilight Saga Solstice**

**The Twilight Saga Apocalypse**

**The Twilight Saga Equinox**

**The Twilight Saga Revelations**

As you can see I will be very busy for basically the rest of my life but I did make a goal to write every day when I get home from school. I will try to upload some of my art for Twilight but I'm new to this because I just learned how to upload my stories. Well here you go, The Twilight Saga Reborn. This story is Rated M for Language. Might see some stuff from True Blood.

The Twilight Saga Reborn

The Hunters

**Place: Unknown**

**Preface:**

"WHERE IS MY BLOOD? WHERE IS IT!?" Lucifer yelled, irritated by the overzealous burn in his throat. "If I don't get my blood in 2.5 seconds, I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU WEAK MORTAL PESTS IN AN INSTANT!" After he said that, a servant came dashing in and trembling with fear of what consequences may lie ahead. "I'm sorry master Bloodwater, we ran out of fresh blood…so the other servants and I ran out to get some, but it was hard to find a willing human since the ones that are willing… are becoming ill…and I'm sure you would not be pleased with them… Please…. forgive me…master...I shall take any punishment…. please don't kill me…please."

The king's hearty laugh filled the air. He laughed, but he was viciously angry because she came up with an excuse, and he hated excuses. She said not to kill her, if he didn't kill her then he would seem weak and below his servants, or feel as if he was actually feeling... pity. He wasn't breaking any rules because there weren't any. He was just trying to be fair, servants had no rights unless they were raised from their servant status and all of these harlots were too poor to even afford a nip of bread.

Another reason was that he was vampire, a Bloodwater to be more specific. He absolutely loved being a Bloodwater, because he always had pleasure with watching humans suffer from the pain they held, whether it was physical, emotional, or mental. He already had every power that every single 'sparkling' vampire would have. He would rather burn in the suns flames then be a 'sparkling' vampire. The maid then noticed that he didn't respond. He sat still for a few minutes until he used his inhumanly speed slapped the goblet filled with blood out of her hand and grabbed her by the throat. "Why shall I not kill you, when it is my pleasure?" he continued with his fake disguise of not being angry with the woman and choked her until were face went purple, and then ripped her in half. It all happened too fast, one second the king was choking the poor woman, the next there was the women's blood splattered all across walls with several internal organs flown into different spaces and corners. Lucifer held the servant's heart in his hand and squeezed it with an abundant amount of strength, and again sent blood flying." She was a bore in bed; she has no use for me, hmmmm…. I somewhat felt bad for a few seconds. Pity, it's gone now." He said as he heard several of the maids gasp from the actions that had just happened in front of their eyes.

Three maidens rushed in and cleaned up the mess with a quickened pace and quickly ran out. "Mmmmmmm…" Lucifer moaned a sound of delight. "That was absolutely… refreshing." He said while licking and suckling his fingers from the blood. The doors suddenly flew open and a strikingly beautiful woman with chocolate brown hair tumbling down to her thighs and a stature of at least 5'11. She also had the most amazing ice blue eyes that can burn a whole through your heart, and the most well developed body that he hadn't seen since the last 1 million years. He wouldn't be lying if he said he had shared a bed with her because she was too stubborn for that. His little feisty harlot…

"LUCIFER!" The women yelled and interrupting Lucifer's thoughts. "I CAN READ YOU'RE FUCKING MIND YOU DIRTY PIECE OF SHIT! AND NEVER HAVE I BEEN SOMEONE'S HARLOT!" She yelled. She was always a good liar, never in her years had she been a bad one. Everyone knew that she was the most famous harlot in England, but only because she bedded with the rich powerful men and sometimes women. Other than that, she had a personality as cold as ice. Before her sexual excursions, he heard that she escaped from the asylum she was put in and was actually headed to meet her new uncle, me. But the good side of her personality was that she was brave, courageous, and never cared for a reputation, or people's judgments. But her attitude…was horrendous, never had he met the most rude, carefree, disgustingly honest woman in his... He then casted away his conversation in his head. "Ahhhh…Myra, just who I wanted to see... may I ask why you are here on this late night? " He said as if he forgot about what just happened. "Long time no see Luc, you wanted to see me didn't you?"

She said calmly but still angry from his thoughts about her. " Oh…OH! Why yes…yes I did, umm…your past…lover…Edward Cullen…has found a…mate." He said precautiously, waiting for her to burst into anger. "Is that it? Was that all you needed to say?" She said. "Listen, I know your angry, but there's no need to hide it sweetheart." He asked with a reassuring tone in his voice. "I'M NOT ANGRY!" She screamed. He let out a sigh. "As I was saying…his mate… Bella…they have had a chi…" " SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH JUST SHUT UP! I don't want to hear anymore…why did you tell me to come here in the first place SO YOU COULD BREAK MY HEART ALL OVER AGAIN!" She interrupted with all of the memories coming back to her like a whirlwind.

**Alisa POV:**** Flashback: Paris, France 1920 **

I heard a knock on the door, as I was just finishing up my make-up. I hurried over to the mirror next to my bed and looked myself over. I was wearing a black dress that came down to my knees and had lace capped sleeves. I also wore red pumps, lipstick, and purse. To finish off my look I put on some white gloves. I had also put my hair into a nice half twist. I then scurried over to the door, quickly opened it, and gave Edward my best smile. He took my hand the kissed it, and then kissed me passionately leaving a tingling sensation on my lips, and in between my legs. "You look gorgeous." He stated making me blush. "Why thank you but you don't look to bad yourself." I said with a huge grin plastered on my face. Edward was wearing a tuxedo with a long jacket and a top hat. I knew Edward found me intriguing because he could not read my mind; I knew this because I could read his. We then got into the newly polished buggy. Edward and I have been together for a century now and we still haven't had sex, not that I'm pushing him to but that's what I wanted. He never knew that I was hundreds of years older than him; I got away with being vampire because I wasn't a 'sparkling' vampire. There kind could never pick up on our scent because we didn't have a scent to memorize. Either the reason of their being too few of us, or our scent wasn't that different from humans, but I wouldn't know, I'm not a 'sparkling' vampire. Our kind of vampire still had blood pumping through our veins and a heart beat, the only things that did change were that we received overly large canines when we feed and an unvarying thirst for human blood and evil doing. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a cool hand, "you're hands are shaking."

He said with adoration and concern. "I told you… I'm naturally like that." Because of being a Bloodwater, it was a trait for the women to be very warm. The first Bloodwater whom was a women named Deyanira or also known as the devils first daughter. She was Lucifer's maker, lover, and sister. She had been crucified during the witch trials, and Lucifer has made it his death with to avenge her and despise humans. "Myra… are you alright?" He said with his thick British accent. "Quite ok… I'm…I'm alright." She also had a thick British accent. "Are you sure…you seem a little…nervous… is it because we're going to visit…"he was interrupted. "No…no its not…it's really not…I'm just really excited to me your parents." She said while laughing nervously in between laughs while he hit the hammer right on the nail. "It's okay I'm nervous too." He said with a laugh. The couple was heading to Edward's parent's house for dinner even though none of them could eat human food. "I know" He said breaking the silence. "You know what?" She said confused and nervous at the same time. "Why you're so nervous. " "Okay, why?" I asked in general interest of what he was going to say even though I knew seconds before from his thoughts. " You think my parents won't like you." He stated. " I told you that I wasn't nervous, but I guess that could be one downturn of the evening." I said with a laugh, and he had laughed as well.

" They're going to love you. "He said with humor and added a smirk. "Come on, they're waiting for us. " He stepped out of the car and went over to my side and opened the door for me while holding my hand. "There you go." He said while helping me out of the car. _God I'm thirsty_. I thought to myself. We walked up to charming 2-story home that I would hope to own something like it someday, with Edward. Edward walked up to the door and opened it, holding it open for me. _He was such a gentlemen._ "Mother, father, we've arrived!" "EDWARD! Were so happy to see you!" A women looking to be in her early thirties with auburn hair and a stunning face gave Edward a spine-crushing hug. "OH! And you must be Myra! God you are gorgeous! My names Esme, I'm so glad to finally meet you!" she said with pure happiness. _I love her already. _She welcomed us into her home and a middle-aged man with blonde hair in a clean style appeared from behind the door. "Welcome home Edward…Hello my name is Carlisle." He said while extending his hand out to me and I gladly took it. " Mine is Myra…I've heard such great things about the both of you." I said with none other then genuine honesty o them. We sat and talked throughout the night but the uncomfortable burn of thirst was getting more and more unbearable. _I need to feed. _I then had excused myself outside saying that I needed a breathe of fresh air. I then sniffed the air and smelled a group of homeless people nearby. _Perfect. _I ran full speed towards a dark alley and peeked over the side of a building. In the alley there looked to be several boxes, some attached to others. I used my heightened senses to see who was around and then I saw a rough looking man with a mean face and a beard that looked like it hadn't been cut for a while. I could hear the blood pumping through his veins as I concentrated on it. _ I will wait until he's further away so no one suspects anything…god I'm sooo thirsty. _The man went behind a dumpster, it looked as if he were grabbing something, so if anyone were to be watching him, no one would see. _Now is my chance. _I slowly crept over to him, turning him around, then slamming him against the wall. I put my finger over my lips as I felt my fangs eject from my mouth, and my vision become red. I shushed and then sank my teeth into his neck, feeling the warmth of his blood course down my throat. From what it tasted like, I could tell he had high blood sugar; he must have consumed a lot of salt because that's what his blood tasted like, really salty. I could feel the man grow limp. I heard his heart stop, and finished drinking his blood about a second later, and then dropped him to the ground. _Someone would find him eventually. _"Myra?" I heard a familiar voice say. _Oh god no. _"Myra, is that you?" I know he knew it was me so I didn't answer. I just turned around with my fangs out and my black eyes looking him dead in the eye. "I'm sorry." I said in a small voice. His face was in an expression of terror. "What are you? WHAT ARE YOU?" he said in a voice that I was hoping to never hear, one of pure disgust and resentment. I looked down to the ground, tears of blood flowing down my face. "An abomination…" I said then ran as fast as I could and as far as I can. "I will always love you Edward Cullen…"

**Present day**

"Myra, are you all right my darling?" the words were so far away as if he were to be standing on the moon. Finally everything swam back into her mind and she tried to remember everything that just happened. "What?" She asked with confusion. Since she has spent so much time in America she has gotten the American accent. "Are you all right?" "Yes" she said while staring at a distant wall. "What would you say…if I told you that I had a devious, evil, yet exciting plan?" He said with a wide smirk on his face. " I would say that I'm curious to hear what this devious, evil, et exiting plan is." She said also with a smirk. "Her name is Renesmee, a half human half vampire child, the child of your former mate. Well I was thinking of her becoming our little _addition_ if you know what I'm saying." He said. "Yes, I know exactly what you're saying sire." She said with a smirk and turned around and exited. "I know exactly what your saying…" the giant doors closing behind her. _Revenge is mine._


End file.
